Express Your Love
by Uchiha Nara
Summary: Love exists everywhere. It exists in nature, it exists throughout history, and it exists where most wouldn't think to look...Love exists amongst nations. One-shots of numerous pairings throughout APH, starting with PrusXAus.


**Hello, it's been a while since I wrote anything, much less uploaded a new story. Recently, I really got into Axis Powers Hetalia…more like became obsessed with it. I love a lot of pairings in this anime and thought, 'why not write one shots for them?' And here I am! So, enjoy and hopefully, there will be more one shots! I'll start with Prussia x Austria! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH or any of the characters mentioned. I just own the plot of each one-shot.**

* * *

Not much bothered Roderich. Well, one thing did bother, no, anger him. It wasn't Feliciano's bubbly, almost absent-minded personality that bothered the Austrian, nor was it Elizaveta's weird obsession with stalking male nations, including him, that angered him. And although Ludwig's wasteful habits did irritate him, those habits didn't bring Roderich to near insanity like this constant problem. This problem was loud…

"Oi, Roddy, got anything to eat?"

This problem entered _his_ home and used _his_ things, without permission of course. His reasons for doing so were always the same,

"You wouldn't compensate one of your old buddies? I knew you were a tightwad, but this is fuckin' sad!"

And, this problem wouldn't shut up about how 'awesome' he was, much less shut up at all,

"And I was telling West that I could handle myself, what with how awesome I am! Am I right, Roddy, aren't I totally awesome? Hey, are you even listening to the awesome me?"

Roderich was at the end of his rope. Sure, Chopin did express his anger or frustration and he did play one of Chopin's songs whenever he was frustrated. But, the musician seemed to play Chopin's pieces more and more often. To anger the Austrian even more, his problem didn't get the point of him playing Chopin. He just figured that Roderich was like a 'broken record' and was stuck on repeat, or something like that.

The brunette would constantly ask for this problem to leave his home, but the response was always the same. This problem would stomp around, throw a fit, and yell things like, "You're going to kick me, the awesome Prussia, out?" or like, "Like hell the awesome me is going anywhere!" Prussia's constant need for defiance caused Austria to just stop trying all together. After all, 'why bother when I know the result is going to be the same', thought Roderich disdainfully. Prussia enjoyed bothering the Austrian, and would even say, in a triumphant manner, "Might as well give up 'cuz I'm not going anywhere!"

The violet eyed man knew he could yell and throw a fit like his immature acquaintance, who was eating his last piece of cake, but he didn't want to stoop to Prussia's level. Even if the silver haired man was eating his _very __**last**_ piece of cake, which was his favorite kind. He had been saving that piece for later, but that was now out of the question. Austria struggled to keep his cool when Prussia first started invading his home quite a while ago. However, he's been able to tolerate the man and _**almost**_ had been able to overlook him all at once. _**Almost**_ being the key term seeing as how just as Roderich is able to go back to whatever it was he was doing…

"Hey Austria, the awesome me is bored!"

…Prussia always found a way to anger Austria. The brunette figured he could handle Prussia, and for a while he did. However, one day changed everything.

This day started out like every other day, Prussia invited himself over during Roderich's piano session, ate his food, and complained about how bored he was. "_Mien Gott_, I'm fuckin' bored!" complained the red eyed man sprawled across Austria's couch. The brunette, while continuing to play Beethoven, sighed and calmly said, "Well then Gilbert, why don't you visit France or Spain?" While staring at the ceiling with a blank expression, Prussia replied, "Spain's probably annoying that foulmouthed brother of Feli's and I don't feel like being molested today." Roderich shrugged his shoulders. He understood where Gilbert was coming from; he didn't like France's touchy-feely nature either. But there were other places for Gilbert to go; why did he bother to come by Austria's home?

The Prussian rambled on for what seemed like forever about absolute nonsense without any signs of being quiet. The constant talking began to annoy Roderich and with each word, each note became deeper and harder to talk over. Gilbert stopped his pointless story short. He averted his gaze from the ceiling to the Austrian's back, his eyes narrowing while doing so. Here he was, gracing Roderich with his presence, only to be ignored and to be drowned out by a fuckin' piano! Prussia didn't appreciate being ignored and he was going to let Austria know that.

The silver haired man sat up and yelled as loud as he could over the heavy notes emanating from the piano, "Quit trying to drown the awesome me out with that terrible music! You aren't that good of a musician anyway, so stop acting like you are and pay attention to me!"

The music suddenly stopped and Prussia cringed as the sharp sound of notes pounded at his ears as the brunette angrily assaulted the piano keys. Austria turned harshly towards Gilbert, his violet eyes deep with anger. The brunette stood from his seat, briskly treaded toward the Prussian, grabbed said man by the collar of his shirt, and looked him directly in the eye. Gilbert stiffened at the anger in Roderich's eyes, whose fierce look rivaled that of Ivan's. Never has Gilbert seen Roderich, who is normally calm and collected, become this angry.

"How dare you insult my musical skills? And how dare you insult Beethoven's piece? He had more talent and skills in one finger than you do in your entire body!" stated the Austrian. He shook the Prussian roughly, making his rage known. "And another thing, I am sick and tired of you coming and going as you please, using my things, wasting my time, and eating _**my cake!**_ I have politely asked, no, _**begged**_, you to leave me be and what do you do?" Roderich paused and glared at Gilbert, almost expecting a smart remark. Just as the Prussian was about to defend himself, Roderich cut him off. "You go and pay no attention to me or my pleas! At first I thought, 'Oh, well he'll realize I don't appreciate his behavior and stop,' but apparently not!" Austria then released Prussia from his grip, pushing the ex-nation into the couch while doing so, and strode across the room, looking away from Prussia.

Gilbert sat up, rested on his elbows, and looked in Roderich's direction. "Roderich…" he said quietly, his voice holding an apologetic tone.

Austria held up his hand as if stopping Prussia, turned to face the man, and said, "I know the only reason you come by here is to bother me and I'm sick of it. Bother you brother or some other nation in their home because you're no longer welcome here."

The ex-nation's eyes widened with shock.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm quite serious. Now, please leave."

Prussia stood and walked over to Austria, reaching out to the man as if he were lost. "Roderich, please don't," he started, almost within the brunette's reach. Roderich's violet eyes narrowed as he backed away from Gilbert. "Get out," demanded the musician bitterly, his words dripping with hate.

Prussia froze in place, his arms dropped to his sides, and his eyes, still wide with shock, went from a bright blood red in color, to a dull burgundy. What was he to do? The red eyed man couldn't stay and persuade his violet eyed friend/ love interest to let him stay; doing so would anger the brunette even more. The real reason why he visited Austria as much as he did was to be close to the person he loved. He didn't mean to annoy Roderich; he just wanted to be near him. Gilbert had hoped that being around Austria enough would cause said nation to fall for him and share the same feelings for the ex-nation as the ex-nation did for him. Sadly, those feelings weren't returned. Hell, those feelings weren't even acknowledged.

Without a word and without looking at the Austrian, Prussia left his home, pure sadness etched across his face.

As the door quietly slid to a close, Austria looked down towards the floor where the silver haired man once stood, unwilling to look up. He was happy that he finally had a moment of peace to himself, but…something wasn't quite right. The brunette felt some unusual feeling once he saw the hurt in Prussia's eyes. What was this feeling? Was it pity? Misery? Or was it remorse? Roderich wasn't quite sure, but he did know that he did not like this feeling.

Roderich shook his head, dismissing those thoughts into the back of his mind. Whatever this feeling was, he figured it would pass soon. He also assumed that Gilbert would be back to his annoying self in no time at all.

Days flew by, weeks going by just as fast, and Prussia had not stepped foot into Austria's home. The Austrian worried about his red eyed friend. Oddly enough, each time he referred to Gilbert as his friend, Roderich's heart would skip a beat. He couldn't explain this feeling nor could he get rid of it, but it ate away at the musician. Austria knew his words had bothered the Prussian, but he didn't think he had hurt the man this much. Besides being reminded that he was no longer a nation, being ignored, or being told he wasn't awesome, nothing bothered Gilbert. Well, nothing until a few weeks ago.

The Austrian didn't know what else to do. He had constantly called Prussia, only for his brother to answer and say that Prussia didn't wish to speak or wasn't home at all. The brunette stopped by Prussia's (Germany's) home, often times two or three times a day. The outcome was the same; Germany would greet him and state that Prussia wasn't home or didn't want to see him. At one point, Austria became desperate and pleaded for the blonde to talk to his silver haired brother. The German agreed to it and promised to come by and tell Austria what Prussia said.

Towards the end of the week, Germany came to visit Roderich, as promised. Said man invited the blonde in, offered refreshments, to which the blonde politely declined, and led Ludwig to take a seat. Once seated, Ludwig stared intently at the Austrian, worrying the man. When Germany gave off that expression, it was always out of concern and contained a fair amount of sympathy.

"Well? What did he say?" asked the brunette hurriedly.

Blue eyes looked away from violet eyes, turning his gaze to the royal purple vase holding flowers also a deep purple.

"Is that a new vase?"

Austria sighed in frustration. Ludwig was stalling, which bothered him greatly. He wanted to know what Prussia had said; he didn't want to waste his breath answering a stupid question. But, whenever Germany delayed things like he is now, it meant that his news wasn't what others wanted to hear.

Roderich looked down at his hands in his lap, refusing to look Germany in the eye. "He didn't say anything, did he? He didn't even bother to acknowledge my request, did he?" inquired the violet eyed man. The blonde cleared his throat, a sign that he wanted Austria to look at him. Said nation did so, sadness on his face. "Look, he didn't say much, but he did tell me to give you this," stated Germany, handing Roderich a letter. The brunette looked at the letter in his hands quizzically. He then looked up at Ludwig, looking for an answer. In response, the nation simply stood and headed towards the door, not uttering a word. Austria followed Germany to the front door, desperate for an answer. Just as Germany opened the door to leave, he looked back at Roderich, a faint smile on his face, and said,

"_Bruder_ said that everything you have questions for will be answered in that letter."

Austria stared vacantly at the door as Ludwig quietly closed it, leaving him alone in his home. '_Everything _will be answered?' thought the brunette, 'What's _in_ this letter exactly?' Roderich quickly directed his attention back to the letter, deciding that he needed to read this letter right now. The musician headed back into the living room, sat down on the couch, and hesitantly opened the letter. Aside from Prussia's rough handwriting, Roderich focused on the words printed on the parchment…

_**Dear Roderich,**_

_**By now, the guilt of yelling at the awesome me must be eating you alive. Just so you know, I did take what you said to heart. As much as I hate to admit it…you're right. I do bother you more so than I do any other nation, and I apologize for it. I don't mean to come off as such a burden or hindrance, I just do, nor do I wish to cause you such problems. The reason I'm around you and the reason why I bother you as much as I do is because…I like, no, love you. I have for a relatively long time. During your marriage to Spain and that woman, Hungary, I felt nothing but jealousy and contempt towards them. Sure you and Antonio seemed content with each other, but you were so…happy with Elizaveta. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen you so happy with anyone but her. It pissed me off, it made me hate her with every fiber of my being, but above all else, it saddened me. You were always smiling and cheerful when you were around Hungary. However, your face would drop the moment you saw me and your mood would change instantly. It made me wonder if you even liked me, or if you just tolerated me for my brother's sake. **_

_**Anyway, I just thought I'd apologize for being such a problem. But, my feelings for you didn't, and won't, change because of what happened a few weeks ago. It's not the fact that you yelled at me that saddened me, it was the fact that you didn't return my feelings that did.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt. **_

Austria reread the letter once, then twice more. He couldn't believe it…Gilbert _**loved**_ him. _**Love…**_how could Roderich be so harsh towards him? Prussia cared for him and all he did was yell and reject the man! That feeling came back, the feeling he couldn't quite name before was back. This feeling wasn't pity, nor was it remorse…it was disgust. The Austrian was disgusted with himself. Never has Roderich felt this low in his life. He had hurt the one person who he knew would be by his side no matter what.

Hot tears slid down his cheeks, staining the paper and smudging the ink. Roderich removed his glasses and wiped his eyes. "It's been so long since I last cried…Oh God, what did I do?" thought the Austrian aloud. He held his head in his hands; his shoulders shook as he sobbed.

Roderich had to make things right, he knew he had to. But, was it even possible to make things right?

It took an hour or so for Austria to calm down, but once he did, he mustered up as much courage as he could and headed over to Germany's home. Now standing on Germany's stoop, Roderich was torn between knocking on the door and running away. Yet, running wasn't an option now. He made it so far, Roderich couldn't turn back now.

Austria took a deep breath, wiped his eyes once more, and raised his fist, ready to knock on the door. Suddenly, the door swung open and Prussia stood in the door way, eyes staring firmly at the Austrian. Roderich's violet eyes widened in surprise, but he regained composure, lowering his fist to his side.

"I've been here for a good five minutes waiting for you to knock on the door. Seriously Roddy, you of all people hate waiting and yet you keep me waiting?" joked the Prussian lightly. Austria flushed a bright red.

"You knew I was here the entire time?"

"Yep."

"And yet you just waited for me to do something?"

Prussia shrugged. "I've waited for you long before now, what makes now any different?" Austria looked away, a mix of embarrassment and sorrow flashing across his face. The musician truly felt bad for hurting the Prussian the way he did…because Roderich did love Gilbert, he just didn't realize it until now. Maybe he could make things right. Maybe, just maybe...

"Well?" asked the silver haired man. Austria looked up at Gilbert, his eyes distant. "Huh?" was the Austrian's brilliant reply. Prussia chuckled and while absentmindedly petting Gilbird on his shoulder, said, "Well, why are you here?" Austria nodded, his cheeks burning an intense red. He knew he could do this, he had to.

"Hey, Roderich are you ok? You look h-," Prussia froze as soft, pales lips pressed ever so gently against his own. What lasted only a few seconds felt like much longer, to both Gilbert and Roderich. Roderich stepped back, his face still flushed, and he looked up at Gilbert through his bangs, his eyes expressing innocence. The ex-nation lightly touched his lips. How his lips tingled and burned from Austria's kiss. It felt weird…but a good kind of weird. The kind of weird that he longed for, which wasn't all that weird to him now that he thought about it. This feeling was strong and rivaled the feelings the Prussian felt for Austria.

"I…," stuttered Roderich, "I k…know that I often times call you an idiot and that I'm constantly ignoring you, but I don't hate you. I never have hated you; I just become frustrated, is all. I'm really, truly sorry that I treat you the way I do. I never realized how much I liked you until you were gone. Heck, I think it's more than just like; no, I know it's not just like." Austria paused, looked up at Gilbert with tears in his eyes, smiled warmly, and said confidently,

"Gilbert, I love you. I really do love you. I never knew how much I-,"

Before the Austrian could go any further, Prussia kissed the brunette, only this time with more passion. Roderich blinked dumbly, but quickly regained himself and kissed the Prussian back, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck. In return, Prussia draped his arms around the smaller man's petite waist.

Both men pulled away for breath, faces flushed pink. Gilbert then quickly covered his face with his arm and looked away from the Austrian. Roderich blinked in confusion. Did the red eyed man not like kissing him? Was he revolted by him?

"Um…I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I'm deeply sorry. I didn't mean to-?" Austria stopped short once Prussia held his hand up. Said man then faced Roderich, his eyes as bright as his smile was, but they shone with tears. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"Oh god Roddy, I can't even recall the last time I cried…" said Gilbert, laughing hysterically. The brunette turned red with embarrassment. He was…laughing at him? He just confessed his love to Gilbert and all Gilbert can do is laugh!

Roderich was ready to tell the man off, but changed his mind once Gilbert pulled the shorter man into a tight embrace. "But, nothing has made me happier until now," whispered Prussia in Austria's ear. Austria sighed contently and nuzzled himself against the Prussian, listening to the rhythmic beating of Prussia's heart.

Everything was right with the world and even better for Austria. Roderich couldn't recollect ever being this happy but now that he has felt this happiness, he wasn't going to let go of it easily.

* * *

**Wow, this turned out longer than I expected. But, I'm happy with the results and hopefully you who chose to read it will be too. Please favorite, alert, review, whatever! But please review nicely. ^_^ **


End file.
